Tale Of Two Mothers
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Takes place after season 7A finale. Veronica Hasting's rushes back to be with her daughter, how does she react when she sees Mary Drake already at the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Takes place just after Spencer was shot**_

 _ **Mary Drakes Point of View**_

Spencer was being wheeled away on a trolley as the paramedics tried to resuscitate her over and over again. They had barely managed to stop the bleeding before rushing down the stairs. Unfortunately the police had arrived along with them and were hovering around waiting to question me. I tried to get passed them and into the ambulance but they blocked my path and instead Hannah Marin jumped in along with my little girl. I could do nothing but watch as the rest of the girls my niece included got in their car and sped off after the ambulance. Once they were gone I was taken aside by a police officer.

"Can you explain to me what happened here tonight?" He asked.

I couldn't think straight so I didn't answer.

"Ma'am it would be a lot easier if you answered my questions, once you do you can go to the hospital check on your friend." He explained.

"She's my daughter." I snapped in response.

A look of confusion crossed his face as he stared at me. He then proceeded to call one of his superiors. As his boss strutted over I was losing patience with them.

"What seems to be the issue here? Don't you want to help us catch the person who did this?" The cop pressed.

"Of course I do but right now I want to go and see my daughter who was shot tonight!" I hissed angrily.

"Your daughter? Spencer Hastings?" The questioning continued.

"Yes." I replied.

"Huh well you see that is interesting because the girls who where here told us she wasn't your daughter. Once I was told the girl was called Spencer Hastings I knew straight away who her parents were and you are not Veronica." The cop said smugly.

I glared at him as he looked proudly at his junior officer.

"Listen to me officer, that girl is my daughter the Hastings took her from me without my consent. She might not know me, she might not know who her real mother is but I can assure you it isn't Veronica Hastings. That woman doesn't even act like she cares about her children." I stated.

The cop nodded as I lectured him but he didn't interrupt. Once I was finished he spoke again.

"Ok, if that is true and you are Spencer's mother I know you didn't do this. A mother such as yourself wouldn't hurt their child, not if you are so desperate to see her. However given what the other girls have said you might know the person responsible, and you would want them to pay for this right?" He asked.

I thought about what he said, and I knew it was a cop game. Make me think they are on my side to get a confession it was a typical response from the police. Nevertheless I did want to get away from them as fast as possible so I decided to cooperate or as best I could without incriminating myself.

"I don't know who shot her, and I don't know what happened that boy. All I can tell you is he was involved in this and was after the girls with the axe that ended his life. If they are responsible it wasn't planned or intended it was in self defence. The boy wasn't alone, but I don't know who was with him I didn't see her face, but she is the one who shot Spencer before taking off. I disturbed her, she wanted a kill shot she had the gun aimed before... Well before I saved Spencer...or at least tried to..." I said before tears filled my eyes and I found it hard to go on.

Thankfully the cop saw I was getting upset and decided that he was done with his questions at least for now. He waved for another junior officer to join us.

"Take Ms Drake here to the hospital. Do not leave her side in case whoever did this is looking for her and the other girls. I sent a car after them also, but you should stay to." He instructed.

The junior officer nodded and led me to his squad car. i climbed in and remained silent the entire drive to the hospital. All the way praying Spencer would still be alive.

* * *

 _ **Veronica Hasting's Point of View**_

I was in the middle of an important dinner when my phone began to ring. At first I ignored the call and silenced my phone. However the person calling didn't stop and I could hear my phone vibrating continuously. I excused myself from the table and pulled out my phone. Reading the caller ID I was surprised to see Aria's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Thank God I thought you were never going to answer. Mrs Hasting's you need to come home right away..." Aria said.

"Why what's wrong?" I pressed.

"It's Spencer..." Aria sighed.

I could hear concern and panic in her voice and I immediately knew it was serious.

"Aria what happened?" I asked.

"Spencer was shot and she is in surgery right now...its bad really bad Mrs Hastings..." Aria began to cry down the phone.

My heart began to race as I tried to process what I had just been told.

"I will be right there." I told Aria before ending the call.

Without even telling my table I was leaving I raced out of the restaurant, jumped in a cab and raced to the airport for the next available flight. After what felt like and eternity I was back in Rosewood pulling up at the hospital. I rushed inside to find Spencer's friends.

* * *

However as I finally caught sight of them I realised they were arguing with someone. As I got closer I reconsied the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at the woman I prayed I would never see again.

"Hello Veronica." Mary Drake replied with a forced smile.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Veronica's Point of View**_

I glared at Mary as she smiled smugly.

"Good to see you Veronica." She chimed.

I was about to snap back when Aria, Hannah, Alison and Emily made there way towards me. Aria gestured for me to follow them. Not wanting to take my eyes off Mary I backed away from her slowly.

"Don't worry I'm still here for Spencer." She called after me.

Not wanting to cause a scene I managed to compose myself and look away from her. Turning my attention to the girls I could see all of them were dying to ask me something and I dreaded what it was.

"So um…" Aria began before pausing.

"Mary said…" Alison tried but stopped to.

"Is she Spencer's real mom?" Straight to the point Hannah finished for them.

Emily nudged her in the side but I knew it was the question they all wanted answered.

"What did she say?" I sighed.

"And what happened?" I added.

"We went to find out who….Spencer got shot and we don't know who done it. Noel is dead, and Mary announced that she is Spencer's biological mom as she was holding Spencer." Aria explained.

I could tell she was withholding information and leaving a lot out but that didn't concern me straight away.

"Where is Spencer now?" I pressed.

"Doctors took her to surgery…..It's bad." Hanna mumbled.

I nodded in understanding as I tried to take in what she was telling. All that was running through my head was the fact Spencer could die.

* * *

An hour later and we were all sitting in silence, Mary included. Not wanting to create a scene in public I let her stay without saying anything. Unfortunately that wasn't what Mary wanted and she made her way over to me.

"Go away." I snapped as she sat down.

"I told her the truth you know." Mary whispered.

I ignored her.

"She knows now I'm her mother, when she wakes up she wont want you. All you and your family ever cared about was your reputation. Spencer knows that, and she will know I always looked out for her." Mary continued.

I ignored her, but I was getting harder.

"How does it feel to know you lost her?" Mary smirked.

"I haven't lost her and I never will. Do you honestly think Spencer will choose you over me? You are insane, you're family is insane, just look at how CeCe turned out!" I finally snapped.

"From what I gather Spencer spent time in Radley herself, must be in the genes." Mary smiled.

"The only reason that happened was because of what CeCe was doing to her and the only reason she was involved with A was because she was friends with Alison. When Spencer wakes up she will have nothing to do with you or any Di Lorentis family member." I yelled as I got to my feet.

"Spencer is an adult I hardly think that is your call now is it?" Mary asked.

"Spencer is my daughter and I wont let her get hurt again." I answered before walking away.

* * *

Another hour passed and there was still no news on Spencer. To top things off I couldn't help hold of Melissa or Peter. Tossing my phone aside I began to pace the hospital waiting area.

After what felt like an eternity a doctor appeared.

"Are you here for Spencer Hastings?" He asked.

"I'm her mother." I replied before Mary had time to speak.

I led the doctor away so Mary could hear. I had sent the girls home earlier so it was just us left.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Spencer is doing ok she is waking up as we speak. The bullet damaged her spleen so we had to remove it, other than that she is doing well. She will be weak and sore for some time to come but I expect a full recovery." He smiled.

Breathing a much needed sigh of relief I asked if I could see her.

"Of course, but not for very long." He replied.

As I followed him towards Spencer's room Mary grabbed my arm.

"How is she?" She asked.

Shrugging her off I ignored her question and continued towards Spencer's room. With every step I prayed she didn't hear Mary and at the very most didn't remember.

However the second I saw Spencer's face I knew she remembered….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
